Breathless
by Derwent
Summary: After what happened two years ago between her and Marceline, Princess Bubblegum seems to be holding a grudge against the vampire queen in return for playing with her emotions and leaving without warning. And now that the two are forced to be around each other thanks to their mutual friends, Finn and Jake, some old feelings are beginning to be awakened.


The stars that night seemed just a little brighter than usual. Individual lights screaming for someone to reach out and capture them. A truly beautiful sight to any citizen in The Land of Ooo. Hypnotic really.

Finn and Jake, the two inseparable friends, could be seen traveling over the rippling hills to the Candy Kingdom where Princess Bubblegum and the candy people were holding a festival celebrating a comet that was only supposed to pass over the night sky once in five hundred years. Nobody would be surprised if every citizen in The Land of Ooo happened to attend the festival. Finn and Jake weren't the only ones traveling to the Candy Kingdom that night. They happened to be joined by their close friend, Marceline.

Marceline had left her electric bass at her house after Finn had talked her into joining him and Jake at the festival. Marceline honestly had no interest in attending it though. It sounded like a drag. The candy people never succeeded in entertaining her, and Princess Bubblegum was still holding the grudge from a good two years ago. So Marceline might have broken up with her and left to travel other areas in The Land of Ooo? It didn't mean that she could just focus all of that hatred on Marceline. It had been two years for Glob's sake! She needed to get over herself.

Though perhaps Marceline just hadn't taken the time to see it from Princess Bubblegum's point of view.

"Hey, Marceline, you're awful quiet up there. Is something on your mind?"

The vampire glanced down at her younger pal, Finn. He was resting on Jake's back as the dog continued to stretch over the hills. Marceline was gliding through the air just a couple of yards above her friends.

She watched Finn for a couple heartbeats before sinking down to join him on Jake's furry back. Finn only had to blink two times before a knowing look took over his boyish features.

"You didn't have to come if you didn't want to. I know that you and PB aren't exactly on good terms," he said to her. Marceline kept her eyes focused on the hills ahead while he spoke.

"I know," she answered. "But I wanted to come for you, Finn. I've been so busy lately and haven't been able to chill with you and Jake as often. This is my way of making it up to you."

Finn didn't answer as quick as he should've, and Marceline realized that she had shown her softer side on accident. She made up for it quickly though. "And I'll get to scare Jake during the entire festival," she said with a smirk. She proceeded by yanking out a piece of Jake's fur.

"Hey!" he complained. "Leave the mane alone."

Marceline and Finn threw back their heads in laughter while they continued to zoom over the royal hills of Ooo.

It wasn't long before they had arrived to the festval. Many people were already there playing games, riding rides, and setting off fireworks in an open field next to the castle. Princess Bubblegum's rich, pink hair could be picked out from all of the other people of the festival. She was busy lighting a firework next to Peppermint Butler. The fire had just nearly touched the fuse when Cinnamon Bun succeeded in falling on top of the fire.

Peppermint Butler looked as though he was going to tackle him while Princess Bubblegum looked like she had almost been prepared for something like this to happen. She was used to Cinnamon Bun ruining many of her experiments in the castle. But it wasn't like he did it purposely.

Peppermint Butler jumped in annoyance and began pointing and yelling at Cinnamon Bun. "Oh, you gigantic oaf!"

Finn, Jake, and Marceline all laughed at the scene that they had happened to see after just arriving at the castle. Finn wasted no time in approaching Bubblegum, leaving Jake and Marceline to themselves. They also went their seperate ways when something caught their eye.

Marceline was attracted to the apple bobbing contest, and Jake had made eye contact with Lady Rainicorn. Marceline smirked while she watched others fail to capture the apples in the tub of water. Her fangs appeared as she approached the tub and wasted no time in dunking her head under the water. It wasn't long before she felt the smooth surface of an apple on her lips. Her sharp fangs pierced into the fruit before she came back up.

A few random onlookers clapped at the sight of someone being able to capture one of the apples. The man behind the tank of apples was about to hand her a prize when she held her hand up. "I don't need a prize, dude. I just wanted the apple."

She continued to suck the lively red color from the apple, leaving it a dark, dull, and lifeless shell of what it was before. Marceline tossed it into a trash bin nearby and continued walking through the festival, keeping her eyes peeled for anything particularily interesting. Nothing really popped out to her, so she eventually gave up and went to join Finn and Princess Bubblegum over beside the fireworks.

All sorts of colors were lighting up the black sky. Explosions of art danced among the stars, making friends with the constellations.

The vampire queen made out the silhouettes of the young boy and the attractive princess who sat next to him, pointing out the large and abstract explosions in the night sky. Marceline was slightly nervous about joining the two of them. They looked as though they would be a lot more comfortable without her cold presence. She had just turned on her heel to leave the festival when Finn had spotted her.

"Hey, Marceline. Come join us." She turned slightly to see Finn waving her over and motioning for her to sit next to him. Bubblegum turned to look over her shoulder and catch sight of the gorgeous vampire. She forced an awkward smile on her pink-tinted face. She knew that she had to at least be cordial around Marceline if she didn't want Finn to be angry with her. So she did her best at acting as if nothing was wrong.

Marceline knew that it was an act, but she didn't want Finn to worry about her. All she had to do was rest on the lawn next to her good friend and let the fireworks amaze her eyes. And that's exactly what she did.


End file.
